


All Deserving:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Award Nominees, Award Winners, Awards, Awards Presentation, Celebrations, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi, Parties, Promotion, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sons, Surprises, winning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace has a surprise for her ohana, but she had to be sneaky about it, & hates to do it, But with the help of her mother, stepfather, & Governor Denning, She managed to keep it a surprise, & not let it get ruined, Will Five-O like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Grace has a surprise for her ohana, but she had to be sneaky about it, & hates to do it, But with the help of her mother, stepfather, & Governor Denning, She managed to keep it a surprise, & not let it get ruined, Will Five-O like it?, Stay Tuned, It's a great one!!!!*

 

"I really hate that Grace had to be secretive & sneaky, I mean, I think she should know that she can trust & come to us with anything", Detective Danny "Danno" Williams said with a disappointed tone, as he & the team came inside of their HQ, so they can catch up on some paperwork, & then go home & try to relax a bit. Danny still has to deal with his daughter, & figure out what to do.

 

When they got inside, they had a surprise waiting for them, "Catherine ?", Commander Steve McGarrett gasped, "Leilani ?", Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly was equally surprised, "Adam, What the hell are you doing here ?", Officer Kono Kalakaua asked, as she kissed him, & hugged him tightly, Chin & Steve mirrored her gesture, Captain Lou Grover was glad to see his family, & joined in the hug fest. The Business Executive said with a smile, "It's a surprise for you all", Danny was surprised to see the Edwards with his son & daughter.

 

Danny said, "What's going on, Guys ?", Renee & Leilani said in unison, "Like Catherine & Adam said, "It's a surprise for you all", So you got to wait to see what it is", Charlie said with a pleading look, "Please ?", Danny nodded, & as he hugged his children, glad that this is gonna be over. Rachel, seeming to be reading her ex's mind, "You & the ohana **_will_** like this, Trust me", She said with a smile,  & a wink. Stan said agreeing with his wife, "It's all deserving", Suddenly Governor Denning, & Sgt. Lukela came in with some officers.

 

"Hello, I am glad that everyone could make it, I am proud to inform you all, that the Five-O Taskforce was nominated & has won **_Law Enforcement & Ohana Of The Year_**, & I am here also to make a correction in a foresight, Sgt. Lukela is gonna help me, Sgt. ?", Duke nodded, & said, "Yes, Sir", & he went to Danny, Chin, & Kono, The Team was touched to be nominated, & won such a honor.

 

"Detective Williams, Officer Kalakaua, & Lieutenant Kelly, Your badges, Please ?", Everyone was surprised by the request, but the three members of the taskforce obeyed, & gave him their badges. He gave them their reissued badges, & went to each of them, "Detective Williams, With special circumstances of the Governor, "You are gonna be promoted to Captain", The Blond was filled with emotions, & nodded his "thanks", & then he went to Kono, "Officer Kalakaua, Welcome to the club, You are gonna be Sgt. Kalakaua", The Ex-Surfer said murmuring, "It's an honor", Duke smiled, & nodded. Finally, He went to Chin, & said, "After everything, You went through to come back here, to home with us..., He got a bit emotional, & then he regained his composure, "I am proud to promote you to Captain, along with Captain Williams, & Captain Grover". Chin thanked him, & then everyone clapped & whooped in response to the news.

 

Now, Governor Denning had one more surprise for them, as he pointed to the covers on the furniture, "Now, You'll have the equipment that you would need to make your jobs easier, Viola !", he & Duke pulled them off, Everyone was shocked to see the new equipment, that belongs to Five-O now, "Enjoy", Steve asked, "Thank you, Sir, But who organized this, All of this ?", He indicated to the three promoted officers on his team. Everyone was wondering the same thing.

 

Grace nervously stepped out, "I did, Cause you deserve it, You guys need to be up to date with your work, I entered a contest, that the Governor was sponsoring, & I won, I asked him to keep it a secret, I am sorry for being sneaky", as a couple of tears came trickling down. They comforted her, & reassured her that they were mad, & thanked her for the surprise. The Team posed for pictures, along with their ohana, & then just with Grace, It was a great day, & an all deserving one.

 

The End.


End file.
